


Tow Truck

by edriss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Midnight Sun, Canon Compliant, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edriss/pseuds/edriss
Summary: Missing scene from Midnight Sun, where Rosalie hires a tow truck
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tow Truck

Rosalie snapped her phone shut, suddenly missing the drama of slamming a phone down onto a hook without breaking it. There were a hundred little moments a day that made her miss her own humanity and she was doubly annoyed since Edward had asked a favor of her _and_ she'd been standing vigil for days over a human she couldn't care less about. She updated Esme quickly but didn't give her mother time to try and ease her anger before heading back to the house. She needed to change and pick up some cash. _Buy a tow truck_ , she thought with a scoff. She, of course, was just going to rent one but hiring one of the few mechanics in Forks would be too suspicious, so off to Port Angeles she ran. Her temper rose the longer she was on this little errand.

Finally in the city, she strolled into U-Haul for a rental. She wore low rise jeans with holes in the knees, a black shirt with a long sleeved button down over it, and her hair tied back at the nape of her neck. It was impossible for anyone not to notice her no matter what she wore, but this was as inconspicuous as she could appear. The man behind the counter swallowed visibly as she walked in. The rental process was interminably slow. The man typed her information into the computer, copying from a fake driver's license that gave her the age of 26 and the name Lily Snow (sometimes Jasper had a weird sense of humor and it was often apparent in the fake IDs he got for everyone). Another annoying thing about this errand? She might need to burn this alias after today, depending on if Emmett brought the tow truck back with him or not. After what seemed like forever, he handed her the keys and Rose left a hundred dollar bill on the counter as a tip. Money was literally nothing to her, but Edward would still be paying her back in full for this trip.

Then she had to drive the stupid tow truck back to Forks. It was slower and less fun than driving her own car but at least she didn't need to drive the rust bucket all the way to Seattle. Back at the house, she connected Bella's car to the tow truck and got in, ready to make the last leg of the trip. Already on the road, she called Esme to check in and let her know. Her mother still guarded the Swan household and let her know nothing of interest had happened. Rosalie was grateful for that. She didn't love the idea of leaving Esme alone to fend for herself, even if Alice okayed this sequence of events. She didn't need to call Edward because she was sure Alice would update him with any issues. Also, she didn't want to speak to him ever again. 

The only good part of this whole thing was that Emmett was at the other end of this car ride. She couldn't remember the last time they had been apart for more than a day. He was incredibly protective - which she loved about him - so of course he followed Edward across the country in case he was needed. The three hour ride passed with only day dreams of being in her love's arms. 

They met at a gas station outside SeaTac. Emmett may have leapt over a highway to get there. Rosalie was waiting, leaning against the door of the tow truck and taking up the whole parking lot. The gas attendant was staring at her from inside the store but when he blinked, suddenly a huge, hulking, gorgeous man had her wrapped up in his embrace. Rosalie softened at his touch, melting into his body as he all but crushed her against his chest. All the anger she accumulated on this errand dissipated. Emmett had a way of making everything else insignificant. She tilted her chin back to stare up at him with pure devotion before they shared a kiss. Emmett's whole face was lit up with delight. 

"Let's go," he said though he didn't move. He wanted to regale Rosalie with a tale of the fight with the tracker (leaving out the parts that made him look bad). Instead, her face hardened. "Don't be like that Rose," he said in response but knew his tone was too patronizing to change her mind. "I don't want to drive all the way to Phoenix by myself."

"So don't," she suggested. This was a fruitless conversation as neither party would change their mind. Even though they spoke quickly, they were still wasting time here. Alice already saw that Rosalie would drive the tow truck as far as Seattle. They both knew the outcome of this little argument. He gave her a look anyway but she turned away from him. "So don't, Emmett. Why are you even doing this?"

His brows knit together in confusion, causing the subtlest crinkle on his forehead. "Because Edward asked me to." He didn't understand Rosalie's relationship with their brother but he wasn't too concerned about it. Rose was just being difficult.

"Who even is this girl to us?" She spat the words at him and Emmett let his hand fall to his sides.

"Edward loves her. And she's…" He had trouble putting into words his feelings for Bella. Originally, he found Edward's attraction strange and humorous but some kind of switch had been thrown while he acted as protector from the tracker. He wanted to keep Bella safe for his brother but also … he just wanted to keep Bella safe. She was a fragile little thing. Stubborn, though, and difficult. Kind of like Rosalie. Not that he would ever say that out loud to her. "She needs our help, too. Edward would do this for us."

He had her there but Rosalie didn't turn to face him. It didn't matter if that was true. Rosalie truly believed that every step Edward took down this path led to the death of that girl. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. Emmett touched her face, his large fingers deceptively delicate though they covered her entire cheek. 

"I can't leave Esme alone," she said, finally turning back to look at him. It was a good excuse. The redhead could decide to make a move on Chief Swan if she determined Esme was not much of a fighter. She held out the keys. "Drive quickly then come back to me."

Emmett sighed in resignation and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He was often so gentle with her, like she was a butterfly he didn't want to crush in his hands. He was so good to her, so perfect for her, and yet here they couldn't agree. He looked sad about her decision but didn't press any further. "See you soon," he promised.

The gas station attendant watched the hulking man drive off in the tow truck and the beautiful woman walked down the shoulder of the highway after just a few minutes of talking. What a strange interaction. He pulled out his cellphone to text a friend.

Rosalie walked right down the road, all the way to the Puget Sound and jumped in. She swam through the water, probably frigid but unnoticeable to her stone skin. It would take less time to run back to Forks than it did to drive from there. Then, soon, Emmett would be back home. After that, they would all deal with the Bella Swan situation. Rosalie could certainly wait for that.


End file.
